Unfinished Dream
by Sango-Yuki
Summary: So pessima em resumos, leiam a fic...SanMir, KagInu e talvez KouAya e SesRin Cap.3ONLINE!Gente, mudei o nome, eraNaum sei o título ainda, agora eh Unfinished Dream, deixem Reviews!
1. Uma ótima idéia

**Capítulo 1**

**Uma ótima idéia**

Era sábado, 10 horas da manhã, a campainha toca, Sango acorda, veste um roupão por cima da camisola enquanto dizia:

--Já vai, já vai!

A garota esfrega os olhos e olha pelo olho-mágico da porta. Do lado de fora estavam dois garotos, um tinha os cabelos negros e compridos, olhos escuros, usava uma camisa pólo vermelha e calça _jeans_; o outro tinha cabelos castanho escuro, usava os cabelos presos, olhos escuros, usava uma camisa preta e calça _jeans_.

Sango abre a porta enquanto resmunga:

--À essa hora? Ainda são 10 horas da manhã!A Kagome ainda não acordou e eu estou nesse estado!—e aponta para a própria cara.

Sango tinha longos cabelos castanho escuro, no momento, um pouco bagunçados, pois acabara de acordar, olhos castanhos.

-- Eu não me importo!— disse o garoto de cabelos presos, com um certo tom malicioso na voz.

--Cala a boca, Miroku!— repeliu Sango.-- Vou acordar a Kagome e me vestir. Já tomaram café da manhã?

--Ainda não. — respondeu o outro garoto.

--Então esperem um pouquinho que eu vou fazer o café depois de me vestir – se dirigiu ao quarto e fechou a porta.

--Eu disse que tínhamos vindo cedo demais, Miroku, mas você me escuta?Nãããão!—disse o outro garoto

--Fica quieto, InuYasha!— respondeu Miroku.

Uns dez minutos depois as duas, Sango e Kagome, saem do quarto arrumadas (rápidas, não?). Kagome tinha os cabelos, compridos, negros, olhos castanhos (já perceberam como a maioria dos personagens desse anime tem olhos castanhos?), usava um vestido amarelo com estampas de pequenas flores brancas, os cabelos estavam soltos. Sango usava uma blusa de manga japonesa, branca e uma saia, na altura do joelho, preta, os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

--Venham! Vamos tomar o café da manhã!—disse Kagome, olhando Miroku e InuYasha sentados no sofá.

Eles se levantaram e foram para a cozinha com Kagome, Sango já estava preparando o café.

--O que aconteceu? Caíram da cama?—perguntou Kagome, se sentando em uma cadeira.

--Também achei estranho eles terem acordado tão cedo!—comentou Sango, colocando quatro xícaras de café na mesa e se sentando para comer também.

Como o amigo não fez o favor de responder à pergunta de Kagome, InuYasha respondeu:

--Não sei o que aconteceu, foi o Miroku quem me acordou hoje, eu quase cortei a cabeça dele quando olhei pro relógio e vi que eram 8 horas da manhã, mas não consegui dormir de novo, aí decidimos vir visitá-las.—sorri.

Acabando de tomar o café da manhã, Miroku pergunta:

--Bem, não vamos ficar o sábado inteiro em casa, ou vamos?

--É, eu não pretendo ficar em casa.Se algumas pessoas tivessem me deixado dormir até as 13 horas eu não me importaria de ficar em casa sem fazer nada—olha para Miroku e InuYasha-- mas já que essas certas pessoas me acordaram às 10 horas...—disse com um tom, um tanto, irônico na voz.

Kagome se levanta da mesa dizendo:

--Então poderíamos dar um passeio no shopping!

--Eu concordo!—disse Sango, se levantando da cadeira, como Kagome.

--Por mim tudo bem!—InuYasha também se levantou.

Miroku concluiu:

--Então, é shopping!—e se levanta também.

Sango e Kagome pegam as chaves do apartamento e saem.

No shopping...

Sango e Kagome tinham arrastado os dois amigos para uma loja de roupas para darem suas opiniões sobre as roupas que **elas** iam comprar.

Kagome saiu da cabine usando uma saia jeans, não muito curta, uma blusa roxa, de manga aberta no ombro e uma bota ¾ preta.

--O que vocês acharam, essa bota ta muito estranha com essa saia?

--Não, Kagome, está linda—disse InuYasha, sorrindo, nem parecia que estava tão entediado quanto realmente estava ('¬¬).

Kagome cora, dá um sorrisinho de "obrigada" e entra na cabine novamente. Mal Kagome entra, Sango sai da cabine ao lado da de Kagome, ela usava uma blusa de manga transparente (não é a blusa que é transparente, não, é só a manga da blusa), rosa, uma saia preta, não muito curta, como a de Kagome, com umas três pregas do lado esquerdo, e uma sandália de salto não muito alto, os cabelos estavam soltos.A garota não pediu opinião a ninguém, preferia seguir a sua própria.InuYasha percebeu que Miroku olhava para Sango com cara de bobo e o cutucou, Miroku olhou para a cara de InuYasha e perguntou:

--Eu estava com cara de idiota não estava?

--Pra isso não precisa de muito esforço, mas parecia que você tava em transe ( O.O')

Após as meninas terminarem as compras era a vez de os meninos escolherem o que eles iriam fazer: JOGOS ELETRONICOOOOOSSS!

Sango e Miroku foram direto para Street Fighter.

--Que tal uma aposta, o perdedor paga um sorvete para o vencedor, feito?—propôs Miroku, colocando a ficha na máquina.

--Feito!—concordou Sango

E começaram a jogar, Miroku com o Ryu e Sango com a Chun Li. Miroku começou ganhando, mas o jogo virou, Sango fez Miroku cair no chão e quando ele levantou, ela pulou pra trás dele e deu aquele golpe da Chun Li que ela pega o adversário pelo pescoço e joga no chão e vence a batalha!

--Ahh! Ganhei! Vai ter que me pagar um sorvete!—festeja Sango

--Hum (TT)... Então vamos...

Kagome e InuYasha foram para o tapete de dança e começaram a dançar adoidados, aquilo ficava cada vez mais difícil!

--Droga! Errei esse passo!—reclamava Kagome que havia pisado na setinha pra baixo, enquanto, na tela, mandava ela pisar na setinha pra cima

--E eu que já errei um monte? Nunca fui muito bom nesse jogo!

--Então, por que ta jogando?

--Porque é divertido

Acabou o jogo...

--Nossa...como esse jogo cansa!—comentou Kagome enxugando o suor da testa.

--É mesmo... Vamos chamar o Miroku e a Sango.

--Onde eles estão?

--Jogando Street Fighter, oras!

--Não estão, não, olha!—disse Kagome, apontando para a máquina do jogo Street Fighter.

--Então vamos tomar um sorvete, vai ver a gente acha eles por aí!

--OK!

Saindo daquele lugar onde tem os jogos eletrônicos ( que eu esqueci o nome ), eles encontram Sango e Miroku, cada um com um sorvete de casquinha na mão.

--Íamos lá falar com vocês .-- disse Sango

--Aonde vocês foram?—perguntou InuYasha

--É que a gente combinou que quem perdesse o jogo teria que pagar um sorvete para o vencedor.—respondeu Miroku.

--E quem venceu?—perguntou Kagome, curiosa.

Sango fez questão de responder a essa pergunta:

--EUUU!O Miroku teve que pagar o sorvete!—contou-- Eu, realmente, pensei que você fosse melhor, Miroku. Acho que você tem que treinar um pouquinho(humilho)

--Deixa quieto...

Ainda passearam mais um pouquinho pelo shopping e quando deu lá pras 16 horas voltaram para casa, agora foram para o apartamento de InuYasha e Miroku (é tão mais fácil morar junto com alguém, né?), e ficaram conversando.

--Eu acho que nunca me diverti tanto na minha vida!—comentou Kagome, caindo no sofá do enorme apartamento onde InuYasha e Miroku moravam.—parece que o dia acabou mais rápido!

--Eh...—concordou Sango—Só de lembrar que tenho que trabalhar amanhã, eu fico com pena de o dia ter acabado tão depressa.

--Você trabalha no domingo, Sango?—perguntou Miroku, espantado.

--Sim, só folgo no sábado.—Concluiu a garota—Tenho que pagar a minha parte no aluguel do apartamento.

--Mas a Kagome não trabalha tanto assim...

--Isso é bem simples,InuYasha—respondeu Sango, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto—É que a Kagome sabe tocar baixo e fazer várias outras coisas e eu sou uma completa inútil '

--Ah, Sango, não diga isso!—pediu Kagome—Você tem uma voz muito bonita e eu vi algumas das suas composições!

--Então você conta heim, Sango?—perguntou InuYasha

--Não...Bem...Eu gosto de cantar, mas...eu não sei cantar! Isso é história da Kagome!

--E ela ainda toca violão!—continuou Kagome

--Kagome, cala a boca!—mandou Sango, ficando irritada.

--Canta pra gente ouvir, Sango!—pediu Miroku, que até então estava calado.

--Eh, eu nunca te ouvi cantando, Sango.—InuYasha reforçou o pedido do amigo.

--Canta, vai?Por favor?—pediu Kagome, quase implorando.

--Ah, não! Nem pensar!—resistiu Sango, mas eles continuaram pedindo, até que ela cedeu.—Ai, ta legal! Seus chatos!

--Canta aquela que você fez, " My Will"!—pediu Kagome

--Tá.—e começou:

_Mesmo que eu queira esconder,_

_O que sinto aqui dentro de mim,_

_Meus olhos não param de dizer,_

_Que eu te amo tanto assim,_

_Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar,_

_Pra poder te falar,_

_Que sem teu amor não há luz, calor,_

_O meu mundo é frio,_

_Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te mostrar, que eu quero te contar,_

_Os meus sonhos bons,_

_Da minha vida a flor com todos os tons do meu amor_

_Peço pro vento te levar,_

_O meu beijo e te contar,_

_Que eu te amo,_

_Meu maior desejo_

_Peço pro vento te levar,_

_O meu beijo e te contar,_

_Que eu te amo,_

_Meu maior desejo_

--Ah, acabou! Não canto mais nada!—concluiu assim que acabou de cantar

--Ah, canta, sim!

--Sem essa, Miroku! Eu não canto mais e pronto!

--Você canta, sim, porque vamos formar uma banda!

--O QUE !—Sango e InuYasha estavam a ponto de voar no pescoço de Miroku pra fazer ele falar que era só mais uma dessas brincadeiras sem graça que ele costuma fazer.

--Eu achei uma ótima idéia!—apoiou Kagome

--É isso aí, K-chan!—comemorou Miroku

--Saia deste corpo que não te pertence!—dizia Sango, enquanto chacoalhava Kagome de um lado para o outro fazendo InuYasha quase cair no chão de tanto rir.

--PÁRA DE ME SACUDIR!—gritou Kagome

—Ah,Sango, não custa nada você entrar na banda!—pediu Miroku

Sango cruzou os braços e negou com a cabeça. Kagome abriu um sorriso, se dirigiu à Sango e disse alguma coisa no ouvido da amiga. Sango fez uma cara de "não é justo" e disse:

--Ah, K-chan! Chantagem não vale! Eu já te chantageei alguma vez?

--Bem, teve aquela vez que você usou chantagem emocional pra eu te contar uma parada que eu não queria contar pra ninguém (N/A:cof, cof ...eu nunca fiz isso...cof, cof...) e teve aquela vez também...

--TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM, JÁ CHEGA!—Sango não tinha mais argumentos—Eu entro nessa maldita banda... ¬¬ --resmungou.

--Sango! Não faça isso! Não se renda assim, tão fácil!–-dramatizou InuYasha, enquanto Kagome e Miroku festejavam

--Foi mal, Inu...Eles são mais fortes do que eu...—Sango fez drama feito InuYasha.

--Pára de ma chamar de Inu...¬¬

--Tá...Inu!--implicou Sango

--Agora só falta você, Inu(kagome se lembrou da cara feia que InuYasha fazia quando o chamavam de Inu)...Yasha

Eu não sei como, mas eles conseguiram convencer InuYasha a participar da banda.

Sango olha no relógio e diz:

--K-chan, olha a hora! Acho melhor voltarmos senão vai ficar muito perigoso!

--Ih! É mesmo! Gente, a gente já vai indo, entrem no MSN hoje! A gente se fala!

--Tchau, povu!

Assim que as meninas saíram InuYasha e Miroku se dirigiram à seus respectivos quartos e ligaram os computadores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As meninas abrem a porta do apartamento e entram (N/A:nãããão, imagine...elas abrem a porta e ficam do lado de fora...).

--Kagome, eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra comer, você vai querer?

--Eu quero, sim, por favor. O que você vai fazer pra comer?

--Acho que vou fazer um chocolate quente, está um pouco frio...

--Eh...um chocolate quente vai cair bem com esse tempo.

Sem perceberem as duas já estavam na cozinha e Sango já com o chocolate no fogo.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até ele ser quebrado por Sango:

-Kagome, poderia pegar as canecas, por favor?

--Claro!—respondeu a garota apanhando as canecas dentro do armário da cozinha e pondo em cima da mesa.

Sango se senta à mesa junto com Kagome, divide o chocolate quente igualmente nas duas canecas. Ficaram conversando até acabar o chocolate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No apartamento de InuYasha e Miroku, cada um estava em seu quarto e os dois conversavam por MSN:

_Miroku—A culpa não é minha, é da minha mão ¬¬! diz:_

_q será q essas duas taum fazendu q ainda naum entraram?_

_InuYasha- kero mudar o mundo... diz:_

_Sei lah+ pq vc tah taum preocupado?_

_Miroku—A culpa não é minha, é da minha mão ¬¬! Diz:_

_sei lah... ¬¬_

Eles estavam conversando quando aparecem duas caixinhas do MSN, uma dizendo: _"Sango-chan' Vc sabe dizer o q eh normal?pod parecer taum natural?'(adoro essa musik) acabou de entrar_ " e na outra:_"KäGöMëMas amei vc, amei vc, mas amei vc pod agradecer..."_

InuYasha e Miroku convidaram as duas para conversar em grupo.

_Sango-chan" Vc sabe dizer o q eh normal?pod parecer taum natural?" diz:_

_Oieee povuuuu!Tudu baum? _

_KäGöMëMas amei vc, amei vc, mas amei vc pod agradecer... diz:_

_Oie gentxii XD_

_Miroku—A culpa não é minha, é da minha mão ¬¬! Diz:_

_vcs demoraram...o q tavam fazendo? O.O_

_InuYasha- kero mudar o mundo... diz:_

_Será q vc naum para de pensa bestera, Miroku?ò.ó_

_Sango-Chan"vc sabe dizer o q eh normal? Pod parecer taum natural?" diz:_

_Vc naum muda msm ù.ú ... a gent tava tomando chocolat kente...baka!_

E assim a conversa se estendeu por algumas horas.

_KäGöMëMas amei vc, amei vc, mas amei vc pod agradecer... diz:_

_Gent, tenhu q ir já ta tard... bjux X)_

_KäGöMëMas amei vc, amei vc, mas amei vc pod agradecer... saiu da conversa_

_Sango-Chan"vc sabe dizer o q eh normal? Pod parecer taum natural?" diz:_

_To indu tbm, amanhã tem aula... e o xato do professor d história... só tem uma coisa q eu naum intendu em história..._

_Inuyasha- kero mudar o mundo... diz:_

_O q?_

_Sango-Chan" vc sabe dizer o q eh normal?pod parecer taum natural?" diz:_

_Pra q q a gent tem q aprender o q já passo?_

_Miroku—A culpa não é minha, é da minha mão ¬¬! diz:_

_esse eh um caso pra c pensar..._

_InuYasha- kero mudar o mundo... diz:_

_A única matéria mais inítil q história eh geografia... pra q q a gent vai kerer saber esse monte de porcarias?_

_Sango-Chan"vc sabe dizer o q eh normal?pod parecer taum natural?" diz:_

_Eu axo q a gent naum devia aprender isso na escola, a gente tinha q aprender na faculdade, c fosse seguir uma profissão q precisasse disso..._

_Miroku—A culpa não é minha, é da minha mão ¬¬! diz:_

_eh..._

_Sango-Chan"vc sabe dizer o q eh normal?pod parecer taum natural?" diz:_

_Vo indu, bjux xauu _

_Sango-Chan"vc sabe dizer o q eh normal?pod parecer taum natural?" saiu da conversa._


	2. Tragédias

**Aê gentxi XD! Aqui estou eu dnovo com o segundo capitulo da fanfic , foi bem difícil escrever esse capitulo pq tem um pouco d tragédia(um pouco? O nome do cap eh "tragédias"!), e eu naum gosto d tragédias, mas como eu naum tive outra idéia, teve q c issu msm...Bem, espero q gostem (eu naum gostei...¬¬)**

Toca o sinal anunciado a hora da saída. Todos saem da sala antes mesmo que a professora pudesse se dar conta de que tocou o sinal(N/A:que povo rápido, né? O.O') .

--Gente, eu vou indo que hoje é meu dia de fazer o almoço.Kagome, vê se não demora muito, senão a comida esfria, tá?—diz Sango

--Tá,Sango, pode deixar que eu não demoro!

Sango vai se distanciando.Kagome volta à conversa com os meninos:

--Que estranho...não sei por que, mas estou sentindo um aperto no coração...

--Feh! Besteira!—disse InuYasha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango abre a porta, assim que ela entra no apartamento o telefone toca.(N/A:O Chamado! O.O -quem já viu vai saber o q q eu to falando-)

--Alô?

--Ham, a srta. Nakashima Sango (N\A:Primeiro nome que me veio na cabeça u.u)?

--Sim, o que houve?

O homem do outro lado da linha começa a falar, Sango, apenas concordando com a cabeça. Uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos...

Kagome entra em casa e se da com uma cena que nunca imaginaria ver novamente: Sango estava sentada no chão da sala, parecia muito atormentada, chorava sem parar, picava, com as mãos, uma folha de papel em pedacinhos bem pequenos. A única vez que Kagome vira a amiga assim foi quando a mãe (da Sango) morrera.

--Sango, o que houve?—perguntou Kagome se aproximando para acalmar a amiga.

Sango larga a folha de papel, abraça Kagome e se põe a chorar ainda mais, parecia que as lágrimas não acabavam...

--O papai e o Kohaku...eles...—dizia entre soluços—eles morreram...

Kagome não sabia o que dizer à Sango, perdera o pai, mas ainda tinha sua mãe, seu avô e seu irmão. Contou a InuYasha e Miroku o que havia acontecido e eles foram á casa das meninas conversar com Sango.

Depois de muito tempo eles conseguiram faze-la parar de chorar.

--Quando será o velório?—pergunta InuYasha

--Vai ser depois de amanhã, ás 9:00.—respondeu Sango—Mas...acho que não quero ir...

--Como não, Sango?—exclamou Kagome—Você precisa ir! É a sua família!

--Mas não vou agüentar vê-los ali, mortos!

--Então nós vamos com você!—concluiu Kagome

--O QUE!—exclamaram InuYasha e Miroku, ao mesmo tempo(N/A:Nuss...+ q amigos sensíveis XD)

--É isso que vocês ouviram! Nós três vamos com a Sango ao velório!

Sango olhou para a amiga e sorriu.

--Obrigada, Kagome... Não sei o que eu faria se não fosse por vocês...

--Bom, chega de choradeira por hoje!—disse Kagome, se levantando do sofá, onde estava sentada ao lado de Sango—O que acham de sair, pra desviar as preocupações?

--Kagome, eu acho que...—Kagome lança um olhar mortal à InuYasha--...que...que é uma ótima idéia!(morrendo de medo –tadinho do Inu '-)

--Desculpa, gente, mas eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha...vô pro meu quarto...—disse Sango, se dirigindo ao seu quarto, onde se trancou por um tempo.

Assim que entrou no quarto, Sango se jogou na cama e puxou um caderno e uma caneta e começou a escrever versos que lhe vinham à cabeça.

**Continua...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nhoie! Esse capitulo fico bem pequeno não acham? Acho que esse é o pior capitulo da fanfic, eu naum gostei dle...

Mudando de assundo, gente, eu preciso de opiniões para o nome da banda, quem tiver alguma idéia, por favor, me diga ta?

Agora vamos às reviews:

**Marismylle:** Adorei a sua idéia! Bem criativo , to pensando em faze isso msm...mas primeiro eu preciso pensar em um nome pra banda neh?

**Yui Kagome:** Tomodashi! Q bom q vc tah gostando da minha fic continua comentando tah?

**NathBella: **Q bom q vc tah gostando. Bem, ta aki o segundo cap, espero que tenha gostado, e já tenho idéias para o terceiro capitulo

Gente, valeu pelas reviews o terceiro cap já esta a caminho!

Kissus, e continuem comentando


	3. Unfinished Dream

Nhoiê gentxii! Tá aki o terceiro capitulo da minha fic, espero que gostem. Bem, uma amiga minha (Cacau, t adoro miguxaa .) me pergunto c ia ter hentai nessa fic, bom, eu não pretendo colokar hentai, mas c vcs kiserem eh soh pedir por review (sem esquecer, é claro, de dizer qual casal q vcs kerem q tenha hentai) q eu coloco tah? Bem, naum vo mais enche o saco d vcs...

**Cap 3 – Unfinished Dream.**

Flashback

_Assim que entrou no quarto, Sango se jogou na cama e puxou um caderno e uma caneta e começou a escrever versos que lhe vinham à cabeça._

fim do flashback

--Ela ficou bem abalada,mesmo, com a morte da família...

--É claro, né, Miroku! Feh! O que você esperava?—InuYasha havia ficado meio irritado com o comentário besta do amigo, pois também havia perdido seus pais (N/A: Esqueci de dizer, no primeiro capítulo, que o apartamento onde o Inu e o Miroku moravam, quem pagava era o Sesshy ).—A perda dos pais não é uma coisa que se supera assim tão facilmente.

--"É mesmo...o InuYasha também perdeu os pais..."—pensou Kagome

Sango entra na sala, onde os três estavam conversando.

--Eu estava pensando...Qual vai ser o nome da banda?—perguntou a garota

--Nossa..com toda essa confusão eu tinha até me esquecido da banda!—comentou Kagome

--Também...—concordou Miroku

--INUYASHA e o resto—opinou InuYasha, diminuindo o tom de voz em "e o resto".

-- ¬¬'—todos

--Brincadeira '

--Acho melhor irmos para casa e amanhã voltarmos com algumas opiniões, porque já está ficando tarde...—sugeriu Miroku

Sango, que estava de cabeça baixa até agora, se levantou:

--Por quê vocês não dormem aqui?(Sem pensar besteiras!¬¬)

--É mesmo, podíamos fazer tipo uma festa do pijama!—concordou Kagome

--Bah! Alguém vai ter que voltar em casa para pegar o pijama, mesmo, qual vai ser a diferença?—disse InuYasha, cruzando os braços

--Ah, InuYasha, a diferença é que vai ser mais divertido!—explicou Kagome, como se falasse para uma criança(mas de certa forma é, não é?)

Meia hora depois, todos já estavam lá. Como InuYasha não quis ir ao apartamento para pegar as coisas dos garotos, quem foi até lá foi o Miroku (.).

--Bem, vamos voltar ao assunto da banda, alguém teve alguma idéia para o nome?—perguntou Kagome.

**--**O que acham de Unfinished Dream?—sugeriu Sango

--Eu gostei!—disse Kagome

--Também gostei!—concordou Miroku

--Feh! Ainda prefiro InuYasha e Os Outros...

-- '¬¬

--Calma, calma! Foi só uma brincadeira '--disse InuYasha, morrendo de medo dos amigos(N/A: Gente, às vezes eu fico com uma peninha do Inu...mas ele bem que merece ¬¬)

--Sango, por que é que você lembrou da banda agora? Não era você que não queria entrar nem à paulada?—perguntou Kagome desfazendo a cara de '¬¬ .

--Bem... era, mas... eu... mudei de idéia.—respondeu.

--Sango, você não sabe mentir mesmo!—disse InuYasha, cruzando os braços.—Nós te conhecemos bem o bastante para saber que você não muda de idéia assim tão fácil!

--Tá legal...é porque...bem...eu preciso me distrair com alguma coisa, e a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi nessa idéia maluca do Miroku...eu não posso me isolar só porque eu acabei de perder toda a minha família...

--Bem, vamos esquecer as tragédias, porque a vida continua!—disse Miroku, tentando animar—Alguém já compôs alguma musica?

Por incrível que pareça todos tinham feito uma música.

--Sango, lê a sua primeiro?—pediu Kagome—Eu preciso ir pegar o meu caderno pra ver a letra da musica

--Eu também não to com o meu caderno, já que você vai levantar pra pegar o seu caderno, aproveita e pega o meu também?

--Tá.

E lá foi Kagome, pegar o caderno de Sango e o seu.Quando ela voltou Entregou o caderno à Sango.

--Vai, canta, aí, Sango!

--Por que tem que ser eu primeiro?

--Porque se você não cantar eu vo contar aquela coisa pra todo mundo (N/A: não me perguntem o que é "aquela coisa" porque eu não sei, eu só coloquei porque não tive nenhuma idéia u.u)

--Tá, eu canto...mas isso é jogo sujo, sua chantagista!—Protestou Sango, e começou a cantar:

Summer has come and passed The innocent can never last 

_Wake me up when september ends_

_**(O verão veio e passou**_

_**O inocente nunca pode durar**_

_**Acorde-me quando setembro acabar)**_

Like my father's come to pass 

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when september ends_

_**(Como meu pai veio para passar**_

_**Sete anos se foram tão rápido**_

_**Acorde-me quando setembro acabar)**_

Here come the rain again 

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who you are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what i lost_

_Wake me up when september ends_

_**(Lá vem a chuva de novo**_

_**Caindo das estrelas**_

_**Encharcadas na minha dor**_

_**Me transformando no que você é**_

_**Enquanto minha memória descansa**_

_**Mas nunca se esquece do que eu perdi**_

_**Acorde-me quando setembro acabar)**_

Summer has come and passed 

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when september ends_

_**(O verão veio e passou**_

_**O inocente nunca pode durar**_

_**Acorde-me quando setembro acabar)**_

Ring out the bells again 

_Like we did when sprind began_

_Wake me up when september ends_

_**(Toque os sinos de novo **_

_**Como fizemos quando a primavera começou**_

_**Acorde-me quando setembro acabar)**_

_Here comes the rain..._

_**(Lá vem a chuva de novo...)**_

Like my father's come to pass 

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when september ends_

_**(Como meu pai veio para passar**_

_**Vinte anos se foram tão rápido**_

_**Acorde-me quando setembro acabar)**_

--Acabou—disse Sango, finalizando.

--A letra é bem triste, quando você fez essa música?—perguntou Kagome.

--Fiz enquanto estava no quarto...

--Fez para o seu pai, não é?—perguntou Miroku

--Sim, como você sabe?

--"Like my father's come to pass"—respondeu,citando um trecho da musica.

-- Ah, claro...devia ter imaginado--disse Sango—Agora eu quero escutar as musicas de vocês!

Assim seguiu a conversa: bem animada. Os quatro amigos só foram dormir quando o Sol estava quase nascendo(O.O)

CONTINUA...

**Ohayo minna-san!**

**Esse cap. Fico maiorzinho espero que tenham gostado!**

**Nháá, to taum felizz, recebi várias reviews nesse capitulo, valeu gente!**

**Bom, vamos as reviews...**

**Yui Kagome- Bem, esse cap naum ta muito feliz, mas deu pra dar uma melhoradinha, neh?Espero que tenha gostado**

**ashley-inu- Não, a fic não é "focalisada" na Sango, como no capitulo anterior os pais dela morreram, o capitulo foi meio "em cima" dela, e como conseqüência disse, esse também foi, mas ela já ta c alegrando um pouco e nos próximos capítulos, com certeza, os outros personagens vão ter mais importância na história, eu jah tenho várias idéias**

**nathBella- Oi! Que bom que vc tah gostando da fic, to fazendo o possível pra q ela fique bem legalE a Sango vai ser a vocalista da banda, sim, ela vai acabar se envolvendo com a idéia**

**gabihigurashi- tá aí o nome da banda: Unfinished Dream, significa Sonho Interminado, ainda naum sei o porque, mas eu invento isso mais tarde'. Eu tava pensando msm em botar hentai na fic, uma amiga minha até já pediu, um aviso: c eu colokar hentai, naum esculacha mtu naum, pq eu nunca fiz uma hentai na minha vida¬¬**

Sango-Chan- Oi! Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic, adorei a sua sugestão+ eu acabei usando Unfinished Dream, q eh o nome q eu inventei c/ a Yui Kagome e a Vivian(ela naum eh do FF.N, tah?), pra uma outra fic q a gente tah fazendu(+ a gente naum vai botar aki, pq naum tem a categoria, quando a gente postar ela, eu ponho o end aki), jah q elas naum se importaram d eu usar esse nome

**£Música do capítulo£**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends – Green Day **


End file.
